Mind Sex
by keiskei
Summary: naruto thought that the uchiha cant be his but...R&R oneshot....sasunaru...


_**Title: MIND SEX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I can say this is my story.**_

_**Pairing: sasuxnaru**_

_**Author: please read and review.. ) enjoy!**_

Mind Sex

Sasuke put himself between the half open door and its frame and lent gently back against it. With his head resting on the architrave he could see directly into the mirror on the bathroom wall. As long as he kept his eyes fixed on the mirror and did not move them he could see the shower. The curtain was open and Naruto had just stepped in.

The two had shared their house for just over a month, since the new academic year had started. This was their second year at Uni and they had to move out from halls for the duration. They had moved in with the third house mate, Sakura, and none of the three students had known each other previously. Maybe because of this they had not spoken much in their first month except to discuss the house rules, rotas for cleaning and a party. They had quickly come to learn each other's habits and Sasuke knew that at this time on a Friday Saukra would be on her way to the gym and Naruto would be taking a shower. He also knew that Naruto always left the bathroom door slightly open so that it would not steam up and cause mould to grow.

Naruto was very house proud. In Sasuke's eyes he was also very cute. On the day they moved in, a warm day for October, Naruto had been wearing shorts. He had chosen the attic bedroom and had athletically carried boxes of books and CDs up to the second floor at such a pace that he had soon broken into a sweat. Sasuke remembered arriving at the house to find the front door open. He had gone in and had reached the first floor landing when Naruto had appeared on the top steps. His blonde hair was soaked with sweat, his tee shirt clung to his chest and his damp shorts were slipping, showing the tiniest fluff of bright yellow-brown pubes. He had beamed a broad smile at Sasuke, welcomed him to the house as if he owned it and Sasuke had warmed to his youthful enthusiasm, his public school accent and his cute face.

In the mirror Sasuke could now see Naruto's back. His hair was shaved short and beneath its straight edge two smooth shoulder blades separated to end in rounded shoulders. The arms massaging shampoo into the glorious hair showed signs of developing muscles and the fingertips beneath the bubbling, white lather were elegant but powerful. His back narrowed to slim hips and a firm, round bottom. A frothy trail of shampoo made its way down the back and Sasuke wished it were his tongue caressing the boy's spine. The trail trickled lower, across the small of his back where fine, almost transparent, hairs blocked its path momentarily. But the little river was stronger and so was Sasuke's tongue as he imagined it flattening the hair as it became denser until the feel of the boy's buttocks turned smooth again. The arse cheeks were hairless, pale and pliable. Sasuke could imagine one in each hand and his chin resting beneath them. He watched as the stream of shampoo slipped its enviable way in between those warm cheeks and saw it mat together the darker yellow hair between Naruto's firm legs.

The boy had washed his hair and was rubbing soap around his shoulders. Without turning his eyes from the mirror Sasuke reached down and silently undid the belt on his dressing gown. The garment fell open and he grabbed his naked penis. Naruto was washing his arse now and Sasuke gasped when he saw him pull his cheeks apart and slip two soaped fingers into the crack. Putting a hand on each cheek and pulling back Naruto was able to soap his hole with his long fingers and Sasuke could even make out the wrinkled opening as the fingers lightly played with it.

Sasuke's cock was solid in his hand and he longed to look down at its thick shaft and short dark hair but he kept his eyes on his house mate as Naruto turned his back to the shower and presented the unseen Sasuke with his front view. The boy took the bar of soap and ran it slowly across his chest. His nipples stood out dark and brown against his hairless, white chest and he ran the soap in circles around each one before exploring lower with the sensuous bar. He soaped up his hands and then dropped the bar to grip his growing cock. Its circumcised head twitched at the feel of a closed fist forcing its way over it and soon the shaft was straining eight inches out from the bright yellow-brown pubes. His other hand massaged his balls and they filled his palm with their size. The tip of Naruto's cock grew wide and raw as pre-cum mingled with soap. The boy slid his fist slowly over the whole length all the while running his balls around in his other palm.

Sasuke could feel his own juice building up within him and clenched his teeth against the moan he was desperate to emit. Naruto's cock stroking was speeding up and he started to gasp for breath. Sasuke could see the long tool getting a heavy pounding and saw the large ball sack pulled and squeezed as the stroking increased. His own legs were trembling and his breath was faster as he saw the cute face break into that school boy smile, the tongue running around pink lips, the smooth chest heaving with impending orgasm.

Sasuke could hold on no longer, his balls gave up the fight and a hot spear of cum raced up his pulsing cock before being spat across the door way. He moaned silently to himself and his body shook with the strain of silence. His eyes had closed instinctively and he forced them open.

Unaware that he was being watched Naruto moaned in short gasps of pleasure as he felt his love juice swirling around in the palm of his hand. With his eyes closed he pictured Sasuke, the dark haired guy who rarely spoke but who had been the willing partner in Naruto's fantasies for a month. He imagined Sasuke was kneeling before him, his small mouth closed tightly around his cock as it banged the back of the eager young throat. He could imagine the other guy's head in his hands as he rammed the mouth with his long shaft, deeper, harder, faster. The welling in his balls reached a peak, he was about to loose control and he let go of his cock. On the point of orgasm he lent back in the shower allowing the warm water to hit his cock head with sharp stabs. The heat reached the overhang of the head and its whole rim tingled and burned with a fantastic itching. The water streamed around his now tight balls and his cum was released. He yelled out as he came with out touching himself thrusting two fingers into his arse. The sensation sent another wave of jism spurting from his body and flying from the shower. On the third spasm his ecstasy betrayed the fantasy in his mind and he called out 'Sasuke.'

The other student stood transfixed as he watched the boy come again and again. He heard his name and thought he had been seen but Naruto's eyes remained closed as he jerked and gasped into stillness. Even then, when he wiped cum onto his long fingers and put them in his mouth, his eyes remained closed. Sasuke did up his dressing gown and slipped from the bathroom doorway before he was seen.

Naruto left the bathroom a few minutes later only pausing in the doorway to wonder what the sticky substance was that dripped from the frame. He also wondered how it had got there.

_**FIN **_

_**AUTHOR: Pls. Help me improve send your comments and suggestions…R&R**_

_**-keikei-**_


End file.
